Stay
by MissingExodus
Summary: Inuyasha hasn't learned, and Kagome is fed up. Onesided InuKag.
1. Stay

_**I've been sittin' here starin' at the clock on the wall. **_

_**An' I've been layin' here prayin', prayin' she won't call.**_

Kagome lay wide-awake in her sleeping bag. Her big brown eyes stared at the digital watch she had brought with her. Little acid green numbers shone innocently on the screen. She could hear the even breathing of her companions, signifying the fact that they were asleep. All, that is, except for one.

Even though her back was turned, Kagome knew Inuyasha was still there, watching over the ragtag group like a leader over his pack. And somehow, she knew that he knew she was awake. It was amazing how far he had come. When they first met, Inuyasha was a miserable hanyou who was angry at the world and afraid to let people in. Now, he had friends who really cared about him and, although Kagome wasn't sure he realized it, a living, breathing woman who loved him with all her heart.

The numbers on the small wristwatch changed to 10:45and Kagome saw a familiar white serpent slither through the woods. Ironically, when she first came here, she would've screamed and jumped as far away as possible at the sight of one of them. She closed her eyes, as if in pain, and a single thought flitted through her brain: _No…_

_**It's just another call from home,**_

_**You'll get it an' be gone an' I'll be cryin'.**_

Kagome sat up and saw that Inuyasha was still there. He was too busy watching the glowing snake that he hadn't noticed Kagome sit up. As she watched him, she could feel the sadness and dread well up inside of her. She knew that if he didn't leave soon, he'd smell her tears. He hated seeing women cry. The way his ears flattened against his head and the way he looked like a child about to be punished made Kagome feel guilty. She didn't want to hurt him so much.

_Please, Inuyasha, _Kagome thought, _please don't go to her. _

There was a streak of red and silver…and he was gone. Tears glistened in Kagome's frustrated brown eyes and she collapsed to her pillow, quietly sobbing as to not wake her friends.

_**An' I'll be beggin' you baby, beg you not to leave**_

_**But I'll be left here waitin' with my heart on my sleeve.**_

The next day, Kagome acted like nothing was wrong. She argued with Inuyasha and sat him a couple times to keep anyone from suspecting the plan she was concocting. She went with Sango to the hot springs, helped battle demons, purified any shards they found, and sat Inuyasha for picking on Shippo.

Kagome knew Kikyo would probably call for Inuyasha again. So she shouldn't have been hurt when he left again. Funny how one moment, he was like the protective leader of their group, and the next, he was chasing after some undead clay pot. She didn't know why Inuyasha still went to her. It couldn't be because of Kikyo's warmth; death stole whatever warmth she once possessed away from her.

_**Oh, for the next time we'll be here,**_

_**Seems like a million years an' I think I'm dyin'.**_

Kagome knew that the Kikyo who existed before the whole Naraku fiasco was a kind, caring, beautiful woman. But, in the end, it was her own kindness that led to her untimely demise. If she hadn't tried to help Onigumo, he wouldn't have fallen in love with her and would've died and Naraku would never had existed. And if Naraku had never existed, Kikyo wouldn't have died so young and blamed Inuyasha. Inuyasha wouldn't have been pinned to the Go-Shinboku. He would've probably become human and lived with Kikyo. If Naraku didn't exist, Sango would still have her brother and fellow taijya. Miroku wouldn't have his cursed Wind Tunnel and would still have his father. And as for Kagome herself, she would live an ordinary life as an ordinary girl.

But would she really? The only reason things happened as they did was because Kikyo had left the earth with unfinished business. Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation. But, if Kikyo didn't die so young and so tragically, would Kagome, as she knew herself, really continue existing?

_**What do I have to do to make you see she can' love you like me.**_

_**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. **_

With a frustrated sigh, Kagome shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. No use dwelling on what ifs and might have beens. All they ever got anyone was a headache and left them feeling worse than they did to start with.

Kagome knew she was being selfish, but she didn't care. Kikyo was dead and Kagome was alive. Kikyo could never keep Inuyasha warm. She could never give him the love he deserved because she existed on her hate for him. She could never give him any children.

The last one made Kagome blush out of embarrassment.

_**I'm so tired of bein' lonely, **_

_**Don' I give you what you need? **_

"Kagome-sama?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see the purple-robed monk standing by her.

"Oh, hey Miroku, what's up?"

Miroku sat down beside her. He looked at the fire and silence passed between the two. Finally, he spoke.

"Kagome-sama. It's late. Shouldn't you be off to sleep like Sango and Shippo?"

Kagome smiled sadly at him. She looked up at the sky and answered. "I guess so. But shouldn't you be as well?"

"I'm on guard duty, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that."

Kagome stood up, yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm off to bed Miroku. See ya in the morning."

"Sleep well, Kagome-sama."

As Kagome drifted off to sleep, she had only one thought in her head:_Inuyasha…why don't you stay here with me? _

_**When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know.**_

_**We don't have to live this way; baby, why don't you stay?**_

The next battle the group fought was fierce. The demon had six Jewel shards. But in the end, their combined teamwork brought the demon down. Kagome picked up the shards, instantly purifying them.

"Come on, Kagome. We've gotta go rip those two shards out of that damn wolf's legs." Inuyasha said as Kagome stood up. She nodded and grabbed her bicycle.

She trailed behind the group. Kagome smiled sadly at the shards in her hand. _Two more…then I'll get out of Inuyasha's hair and leave for good. That's what he wants. The Jewel fragments…and Kikyo._

_**You keep tellin' me baby, there will come a time**_

_**When you will leave an' forever be in mine.**_

Convincing Kouga to give up his Jewel fragments was easier than Kagome expected. Turns out, Kouga would do anything for "his woman". After merging the last two fragments with the others, Kagome held the 3/4ths completed Jewel up so the rest of the group could see it. All the while, this one thought was in her head: _If he leaves tonight, I'll leave as soon as he's gone and everyone else is asleep. _

He left that night.

Maybe, if he had known what would happen, he would've stayed. We'll never know. All that matters is that he left, and Kagome was fed up.

_**But I don't think that's the truth,**_

_**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waitin'.**_

A Jewel detector. That's all she was to him. He made it clear plenty of times. The only reason she was still able to stay with the group was because she could sense Jewel shards.

As Kagome stumbled through the forest, she tripped on a tree root and nearly fell, and would've, hadn't she caught herself on the tree trunk. She rubbed her eyes and realized that she was crying. This pain was horrible.

**_It's too much pain to have to bare,_**

**_To love a man you have to share._**

Kagome continued her trek through the well. She had yet to discover why she hadn't collapsed yet. She was moving much faster than usual. And that she could hear was her mind chanting:_ Don't slow down, don't slow down, don't slow down._

The moon lit her way and Kagome didn't stop, fearful that her will would break if she did.

**_Why don't you stay?_**

_**I'm down on my knees,**_

Inuyasha quietly entered camp. He looked around. Nothing seemed out of-wait. Where was Kagome? All of her stuff was gone, including that big, bulky yellow thing she called a back-pack.

Then the sent of fresh tears made itself known to his sensitive nose. Inuyasha wondered who was crying until the pieces clicked together._Shit. _And Inuyasha bounded off after the futuristic priestess.

**_I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don' I give you what you need?_**

_He doesn't love me, he'll never love me, whenever he looks at me, all he sees is Kikyo. _Kagome thought as she ran towards the well._Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! It's always about Kikyo! Kikyo this, Kikyo that, and Kikyo could do it better! _Kagome's eyes were squeezed tight in anger. The tears flowed from her eyes; a clear marker for Inuyasha to follow her if he wanted.

**_When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay_**

_Well I'm sick of it! Sick, sick, sick! If you want him, Kikyo, fine! Have him! I don't care anymore! _Kagome's inner rant burst out of her mouth with the final declaration: "Inuyasha, I **hate** you!"

**_I can't take it any longer, but my will is getting' stronger  
An' I think I know just what I have to do_**

"Inuyasha, I **hate** you!"

Inuyasha's heart stopped for a moment. Did Kagome-sweet, innocent, kind, beautiful Kagome-actually say what he thought she just said? He could smell her tears-an odd mix of anger and sadness-polluting her beautiful scent of roses and sakura. He was a fool to be so cruel to her. He could see the Bone-Eater's Well. The well Kagome used to travel back and forth between her era and the Sengoku Period.  
_**  
I can' waste another minute after all that I've put in it.**_

_**I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you**_

Kagome took the nearly completed Shikon no Tama and looked at it. With a sigh she said, "Inuyasha, I know you're there. Come here. There's something I want to do.' Kagome turned and Inuyasha mentally kicked himself when he saw the trails that her tears left on her face. He walked up to her, his ears flat against his skull. Kagome smiled the way she did when she was about to sit him.

Time seemed to slow. All he was aware of was Kagome's coming towards him.

_Clink! _The Beads of Subjugation were off his neck and in Kagome's hands. Then Inuyasha felt something in his hand. It was the Shikon no Tama.

_**So next time you find,**_

_**You wanna leave her bed for mine…**_

"Go back to Kikyo."

**_Why don't you stay?  
I'm up off my knees._**

"Huh?"

Kagome started climbing into the well, she repeated, "Go back to Kikyo."

She jumped and a blue light signified the fact that she was gone.

_**I'm so tired of being lonely,**_

_**You can't give me what I need.**_

Inuyasha recovered from his shock and jumped in after her. No good.

Kagome had sealed up the well.

**_When she begs you not to go,  
There is one thing you should know:_**

Back in the Modern Era, Kagome smiled sadly back at the now-sealed (for good) well as she was about to shut the door.

"Whoever said love was what made the world go 'round was one sad, naïve little man."

_**I don' have to live this way,**_

_**Baby, why don't you stay.**_

"Class, may I introduced a transfer student all the way from America."

A young woman with gold-colored hair that was swept up into a hair ponytail and tied with a thin black hair tie and narrow cobalt eyes that were both mischievous and mysterious at the same time. She was athletic, and wore what at first glance appeared to be a normal school uniform, but this girl had pulled on modesty shorts and had sewn several emblems and badges all over her uniform. A pair of simple black sunglasses sat on top of her head and a fancy watch was around her left wrist. She had abandoned the big socks that the other girls wore and had put on a pair of white ankle socks.

"Hi, I'm Kimi Najwa."

* * *

Well? Should I continue or leave as is? 


	2. More Than A Memory

_**People say she's only in my head,**_

_**It's goin'a take time but I'll forget**_

* * *

500 years.

It's been 500 years since she left me. I was such a fool; I should've told her. I shouldn't've kept leaving her for Kikyo. I shouldn't've insulted her so much. I should've known that if things stayed that way that I'd lose her forever.

Now that I think about it, there's a lot of things I should've and shouldn't've done. And I lost her all because of my damnable stupidity.

* * *

_**They say I need to get on with my life**_

_**But they don' realize**_

* * *

All of the youkai I've met that have survived to modern day say the same thing:

"Forget about that stupid mortal girl, if you know what's good for you. You're a youkai now; she'll only lead you to an early grave. Just forget her and move on."

Yes, I'm a full youkai now and it's really thanks to Sesshomaru that I'm still sane.

You have no idea how hard it was for me to admit that.

Yeah, Sesshomaru. My cold-hearted taiyoukai of an older half-brother saved my life and countless others as well. I don't care what he says; Rin (Kami-sama rest her soul) made him soft.

* * *

_**When you're dialin' six numbers just to hang up the phone,**_

_**Drivin' 'cross town just to see if she's home**_

* * *

Sesshomaru and I where never what you'd call "friendly", but at lest we can be in each other's presence and not end up trying to kill each other. We—

Shit.

I was dialing her number _again_. That's the third time this week! And it's only Monday! Just one number away and I would have had been ready to send it. I just hung up. She'd either not remember me, or she wouldn't want to talk to me.

Like always, whenever I start dialing her number, I go out for a drive to clear my head. And somehow, I always end up in front of Sunset Shrine. Her home. Then I'd turn back and mutter colorful curses all the way back home.

* * *

_**Wakin' a friend in the dead of night,**_

_**Just to hear 'im say it's goin'a be all right.**_

* * *

Midnight. Didn't need a clock to figure that one out. Midnight is for the moon what noon is for the sun. Just then, my friend's voice answered the phone.

"_For God's sake, 'Yash! D' ya have any idea wha' time it is?"_

"About midnight, I know."

"_Ya dreamed of 'er again, didn't'cha, mate? You try lookin' for 'er yet?"_

"Not really. Any ideas as to how I can approach her without getting killed?"

"_She really that bad?"_

"If she's holding a mild grudge, it's bad. If she's holding a major grudge, you're lucky to still be breathing if you meet up with her."

"_Look, 'Yash. I had the same trouble when I was courtin' Brooklyn. Are ya sure the two aren't related? Anyway, I'll call ya when I get some more information. Brook mentioned someone named Kagome working as a history teacher at the high school. Ya know, the one Juudai and Rose go to?"_

"Yeah. I know the one."

"_Things'll be all right, 'Yash. Just you an' see. Talk to ya later."_

"Bye."

I felt like strangling him. Of course he could say that! He's happily married with three kids and one on the way.

* * *

_**When you find yourself fallin' down upon your knees,**_

_**Prayin' to God, beggin' him please,**_

* * *

I gave up asking the Kami for help; I used to ask everyday for 200 years. They couldn't help me now. Only she could. Keh, I'd be lucky if she didn't try to murder me in my sleep. Why the hell would see want to help the very person who hurt her so bad? Duh, 'cause she's a saint, that's why. I swear, that girl was born into the wrong race. She should've been an angel.

If I hadn't treated her like shit, maybe she would've stayed. After all, Miroku and Sango got married and left to rebuild Sango's village. Kaede passed on a few years after Kagome left. Koga and Ayame mated and Shippo went to train with Koga.

Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't leave me for dead, and he hated me. Funny how that works, isn't it?

* * *

_**When you're findin' things to do not to fall asleep **_

'_**Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams**_

_**That's when she's more than a memory **_

* * *

Early on, when I was still pissed at her, I found some of her writings and then I burned them. I sat there and watched the flames lick at the paper for hours.

I really wish I had kept those writings.

* * *

_**Took a match to everythin' she ever wrote,**_

_**Watched her words go up in smoke.**_

* * *

I found pictures she had taken with her camera. Pictures of all of us back before she lost it. Before I lost her. All those times she was afraid she was going to lose me, and I end up losing her.

I took those pictures and put them in a box I keep in the back of my closet. Those pictures aren't helping me forget her any sooner.

* * *

_**Tore all of 'er pictures off the wall, they ain't helpin' me at all.**_

_**Cause when you're talkin' out loud an' nobody's there**_

* * *

I remember when Sesshomaru hauled me off to therapy because he thought I was going insane. You know, when he actually tries, he's not that bad a brother. For an cold-hearted prick with a tree up his ass, that is.

Yep, 500 years and we're still not friends.

What did you expect?  
****

* * *

**_You look like hell an' ya just don't care_**

_**Drinkin' more than ya ever drank**_

* * *

For a few years, I basically became a drunk. Sesshomaru showed no mercy when he snapped me out of it. Man, for a girly-looking man, he sure hits hard…

* * *

_**Sinkin' down lower than ya ever sank  
When ya find yourself fallin' down upon your knees**_

* * *

Said I was being pathetic. Even for a hanyou-turned-youkai. Jim even agreed with him! I was convinced everyone was ganging up on me.

Heartbreak does some crazy stuff to you, I swear.

* * *

**_Prayin' to God, beggin' 'im please  
That's when she's more than a memory_**

* * *

Jim Cook dialed his friend Inuyasha's hone number. _Man, what Brook said better be right. I don't wan'a hurt the poor guy more than he's already been hurt. _

Brooklyn, Jim's mate, had told him she had met a woman named Higurashi Kagome. That was the same girl Inuyasha had been crushing over.

"_Yeah?"_

* * *

_**She's more, she's more**_

_**Yeah.**_

* * *

"Well, 'Gome, you ready to rock this house?" A young blonde haired woman asked her raven-haired companion.

Aforementioned girl twisted a lock of black hair, "I don't know, Kimi. This just isn't my normal scene."

Kimi, the blonde, smiled, "But 'Gome, this is the only American karaoke place within walking distance of our apartment. Besides, I waitress here during the day. The night's when it's really jumpin'!"

Kagome grinned slyly at her friend, "So, am I going to meet this Prince Charming of yours?"

Kimi snorted and rolled her eyes. "If he shows. Just remember Solitude, and you'll be fine."

"Remind me, why did you pick Solitude as the song I'm going to sing?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Kimi said with a coy grin.

* * *

_**When you're dialin' six numbers just to hang up the phone,**_

_**Drivin' 'cross town just to see if she's home**_

* * *

Inuyasha had an expression on his face equivalent to a pouting child.

"Sesshomaru, why are we here again?"

"Because, Inuyasha, I'm meeting someone here and she has a friend e want you to meet. They're both performing tonight. I'm sure you'll find her friend very familiar."

This peeked Inuyasha's interest. A girl he'd remember? Now things where getting interesting.

* * *

_**Wakin' a friend in the dead of night,**_

_**Just to hear 'im say it's goin'a be all right.**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! How great to see you two here? By the by, Sesshomaru, Kimi's waiting for you in the back practice room. Says she's got'a tell you something," A pretty redheaded pregnant woman said. She wore a pair of faded old blue jeans and an Evanescence band tee.

"Hey, Brook," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go talk to Kimi. You go find Jim and I'll be there soon."

* * *

_**When you're findin' things to do not to fall asleep **_

'_**Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams**_

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down next to Jim.

"How's life been for ya, mate?"

"Didn't know you're mate worked here."

"Brook's always loved American pop music. Go figure, seeing as she grew up in America."

"Yeah, well—"

"Shut up, it's starting."

Just then, Sesshomaru sat down. The lights dimmed, and a pretty raven haired young woman took the stage. Inuyasha nearly choked on his water.

* * *

**_That's when she's more than a memory_**

_**People say she's only in my head,**_

* * *

"Ka-Kagome…"

* * *

_**Goin'a take time, but I'll forget…**_


	3. Reunion Time

Kagome gulped nervously as Kimi finished her make-up and hair.

"Um, Kimi, I'm not sure I can do this anymore."

Kimi slide behind Kagome in one swift, fluid movement. She smiled and moved so her face was right next to Kagome's. Kimi, with uneven bangs of gold framing either side of her face and steaks of electric blue in it, looked wild and elusive compared to Kagome's slightly curled pure black hair and even bangs.

"Look at you, Kagome. You look hot. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Kimi had moved to Tokyo 5 years ago when she was 17. She had wasted little time in trying to befriend Kagome. Kimi had been the only one who actually listened to her and didn't try to hook her up with Hojo that was outside of her family. Kimi was also the only one who knew about Kagome's trips to the Sengoku Period.

From what she had told Kagome, Kimi came from an old clan of demon hunters, different from the slayers of which they were descended only in the fact that they would slay more than just demons; vampires, witches, spirits, anything that threatened humanity was fair game. Kimi's father had four wives, an ancient tradition, but she was the daughter of the one he loved best. And because of that, Kimi was pardoned from being trained to be a huntress.

When Kimi was 6, her father was killed destroying a warlock. Her mother, fearful of her daughter's life, begged Kimi's elder brother Alistair to take the 6-year-old anti-huntress as far away from the head females of the household: Charna, Jera, and Seraphine; Kimi's elder sisters. Alistair complied and spent the next few years protecting the daughter of the woman he had come to see as his surrogate mother. He finally sent Kimi to live with a friend of his in Japan, thus the meeting between the girls.

"Done!"

Kimi's voice snapped Kagome out of her nostalgia.

"Huh?"

"Well, Kagome, I'd say you look pretty good."

Kagome looked in the mirror and saw her hair was still slightly curled, bouncy, and her eyes were out lined in black eyeliner and a faint trace of brown eye shadow made her eyes stand out. She wore a simple, yet elegant, black dress. Kimi was right; Kagome was hot.

"Well, 'Gome? You ready to knock 'em dead?" Kimi asked as the two left the dressing room.

"I don't really know. I'm a little nervous."

The two girls reached the stage and Kimi gently pushed Kagome to it.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Just go into the bubble and don't come out till I give you the okay, understand?"

"I-I think so."

"Just remember, Kagome," Kimi whispered as Kagome walked on stage, "nothing else exists. Just you, the music, and the light. Now knock 'em dead!"

Nodding numbly, she entered the stage. The light was almost blinding, but Kagome focused more on the line between the too. The music started, and Kagome sang.

**_"How many times have you told me you love her?  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth.  
How long have I stood here beside you?  
I live through you, you looked through me._**

**_Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_**

**_How many times have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
Who now is left alone but me?_**

**_Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true_**

**_Everyone leaves me stranded,  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind.  
I can't stay here another night._**

**_Your secret admirer, who could it be?_**

**_Ooh, can't you see, all along it was me?  
How can you be so blind as to see right through me?_**

**_And oh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_**

**_Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true…"_**

The club burst in applause as the music ended. Kagome bowed and walked off stage, her knees shaking under her dress. Kimi met her in the dressing room and squealed with happiness as she all but tackled the miko.

"That was awesome, Kagome!"

Kagome gave a small laugh and thanked her. The two girls talked and chatted for a while until a stagehand poked her head in.

"Miss Najwa? You're on in five."

"Thanks Sakura," Kimi said as she got up and dusted off her old blue jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her top was a mid-drift bearing, blue-gray tank top with thin elastic straps. The words "Fallen Angel" were written in fancy, slightly Gothic type. On her wrists she wore two sweatbands. One was black with a white rose dripping blood sewed on it and the other was dark blue with a silver dragon sewed into it. Her hair was put up with a funky black and dark purple hair tie. She looked like a refined punk.

"Wish me luck, Kagome," Kimi said as she exited the room.

Kagome headed for the viewing area set-aside for the performers. She had changed into a form-fitting orange t-shirt with the words "Prince or no Prince, I'm keeping the slipper" written on it in fancy, sparkling silver glitter. Her jeans fight nicely and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, wrapping up our Evanescence night, Kimi Najwa!"

The crowd burst into applause as the curtains opened, revealing the back of Kimi.

She whirled around and began singing.

"_**All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.**_

_**I can feel the night beginning, separate me from the living.  
Understanding me, after all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together, find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself above**_

_**All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me.**_

_**I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them like a lullaby, like a reason why.  
Like a play of my obsessions, make me understand the lesson.  
So I'll find myself, so I won't be lost again.**_

_**All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.**_

_**Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me, to be the one.  
I could have run forever, but how far would I have come without mourning your love?**_

_**All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me.**_

_**Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me."**_

Kimi was a hit; the room was so loud, Kagome was sure the rest of Tokyo could hear them. Wasting no time, Kagome rushed back down to great her friend.

She found Kimi talking to Brooklyn, one of the co-owners of the club, and her husband, Jim. Jim was from Australia and had met Brook on an exchange program.

"Kimi!" Kagome called out as she head over to her friend.

"So, did Price Charming show up?"

Kimi nodded. "Both him and his brother. Oh, wait, there he is now! Sesshomaru!"

Kimi ran up and hugged a man with slightly long silver hair and gold eyes. Kagome froze. Kimi had also said brother. That meant…oh shit.

"So this is your girlfriend, Sesshomaru?"

Speak of the devil…

Kagome tried to slip away only to have a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see two identical pools of molten gold.

She leaned slightly to see Kimi, held by Sesshomaru, smile at her.

"Kagome…it's been a long time for you, but even longer for him. Ya got'a let go, girl. Hear him out. I know time doesn't heal everything completely, but just listen for once. Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk to a hothead like you?"

The teasing smile on Kimi's face destroyed any bite that comment had. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Please, Kagome…"

She sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll listen. Talk, Inuyasha. Why did you do that to me?"


	4. Somtimes GoodBye's the Only Way

Silence reigned between the two as the stood apart from each other on the terrace. Kagome leaned on the railing, her arms perfectly straight, giving her back a graceful arch. The night wind toyed with her hair, making the black strands danced across the nighttime canvas. She had always loved the night. The whole world just seemed to slip into the order that didn't exist during daylight hours. Kimi had said that dark was order, but light was chaos. That was the way it had been for centuries. There was really nothing to fear of the dark; it wouldn't hurt you. But, as foolish humans blinded by light, we would always act fearful and ultimately cause our own selves harm by acting on our foolish fears. Call it emo, but Kagome believed it was true.

"Kagome…"

The whispered 3-syllable name caused Kagome to turn her head and see the object of her affliction.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be lead around like that. I should've listened to you guys sooner; Kikyo is dead and you're alive. Kikyo is just a mere shell of who she used to be, but you're still you. I shouldn't have treated you like that. Kagome, please, please forgive me."

Kagome took a deep breath and said, without any hesitation, "Oh, don't worry. I forgive you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Doesn't mean I love you any more."

The ears flattened against his skull.

"I've done some growing up, Inuyasha. I'm not the silly little love-struck teenager you used to know. I'm a woman now. I've always described my travels in the Sengoku Jidai as a "Feudal Fairytale", and that's exactly what they are: fairytales. But, fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I—"

"Don't "Kagome" me, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a slight laugh. "I used to love you, and I think a part of me never will stop loving you. But I have to move on with my own life. That's why I'm taking the next flight out of Japan. Don't expect me to tell you where I'm going, because I'm not. That's why I'm taking the next flight out of Japan. Don't expect me to tell you where I'm going, because I'm not. You' d just follow me and make my life even more difficult."

"Aren't you even going to miss me?"

"I'll miss you like a child misses their favorite blanket.**1**" Kagome had a smile on her face. She was enjoying this immensely. After all, Kimi had said to listen and let go. And boy, was Kagome letting go.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, put her hand under his chin, and lifted up so his eyes were staring directly into hers.

"Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes, good-bye's the only way. "Shadows of the Day" by Linkin Park. Listen to it someday; you might get what I'm saying." And with that, Kagome walked to the exit.

Before she left, she said, "Oh, Inuyasha?"

Aforementioned hanyou looked at him. Her eyes met his.

"Good-bye."

Kagome was gone.

* * *

1. Typically, this is a double bladed knife. If you take the straight out meaning, then you assume Kagome's going to miss him terribly. However, if you look a little deeper, you find her true meaning. She'll miss him at first, but that longing will shortly disappear.

**Just so you know, this is the last chapter. Kagome has moved on, Inuyasha will revert to square one: he's hung up on his "ex" and the cycle will undeniably repeat itself till Inuyasha dies. But, let's get one thing straight: I'm big on Kagome and Inuyasha, but this evolved and I had little if any control over it. I am not sorry if you don't like the ending, but I said from the git-go that it was a one-sided romance. The sides just flipped during the course of the story. That happens. It's called life. **

**Thank-you for reading, review please, and have a good day.**

**M.E. **


End file.
